


As You Wish

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Makes the First Move, Comforting Castiel, Crying Dean, Dean Uses Actual Words, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Jack Knows, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Movie Reference, Naked Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 12, Sam Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Sam gives Dean and Castiel some privacy after Cas has been returned. They finally talk about their feelings and Cas helps Dean find a way to say the words he can't.





	As You Wish

Alone. Sam and Jack left Dean and Castiel alone in the second motel room for the night. Their reunion was emotional, to say the least. Sam saw the way Dean’s touch lingered on their returned friend. He decided they needed some time to themselves. To...talk.

 

“Are you...you?” Dean asked.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Dean scratched the back of his head. “There’s only one bed. If you need to sleep…” he gestured at the king size.

 

“I’m mostly human, Dean. It’s big enough to share. We’re both too old to be sleeping on a hard floor.” Cas pulled his tie free and shrugged off his two coats.

 

“Oh. Okay. You need something to sleep in? Guess your boxers are okay but I got a clean shirt. If you want.” Dean dug through his duffel and tossed a tee on the bed.

 

Cas nodded his thanks and continued to undress. Dean couldn’t help his gasp at the sight. He never realized just how muscular Cas was. His biceps were bulging. He’d seen the perfect V of his hipbones before but they were marred with black lines and injury.

 

“Dean?” Cas stood holding the tee. His thick thighs filled out the legs of the white boxers.

 

Dean blushed. “Sorry. You’re...you’re gorgeous.” He screwed his eyes closed, instantly regretting his loss of a filter. When he opened them Cas was smiling at him.

 

“Thank you. I’ve always found you quite beautiful as well. But then, I rebuilt you.”

 

“So you’ve seen all the naughty bits, huh?” Dean always joked his way out of uncomfortable situations.

 

“Your genitalia isn’t  _ naughty. _ It’s rather impressive.”

 

“Cas. I...friends don’t usually compliment each other’s junk.”

 

Cas sat on the edge of the bed, still clutching the shirt. “Don’t you think we’ve moved beyond friendship, Dean?”

 

“Yeah. I guess we have. Are we...are we flirting here? You’re talking like a man who wants to get laid.”

 

“I’ve had time to think about some things, things that matter to me. You were all I could think about. I just wanted to come back to you. I told you that I loved you. You never said it back and I don’t expect you to. I know the words are hard for you. But maybe...maybe you would be able to show me.”

 

Dean’s knees gave out and he gripped the bed for support. He realized what Cas was saying, what Cas was asking of him. His chest tightened and shortened his breath. “Cas...I’ve thought about this so many times. What it would be like if we were together. I never thought you’d feel the same.”

 

“What did you think I meant when I said the words to you?”

 

“I dunno. You said we were your family. You loved all of us.”

 

“Like in the car when you said I was your brother. I read between the lines, Dean. There is no one on this earth you love more than Sam, probably not even Mary. I knew you loved me then.”

 

“Cas...I do. And you’re right. It’s too hard. Everybody leaves me.  _ You _ left me. I prayed to Chuck. I tried to make deals with other angels. I thought it was over for good. I still can’t believe you’re here right now.”

 

Cas crawled across the large bed until he was close enough to pull Dean towards him. He wrapped his arms around the hunter and squeezed tight. “I’m here, Dean. Right here.” He pulled away just enough to bring Dean’s hand up to his chest. “My heart. It’s beating. My lungs are breathing. I’m real and with you.”

 

Dean dropped his head to Castiel’s shoulder and wept. Whatever wall he’d put up to keep his true emotions at bay was crumbling. “I can’t lose you again.”

 

“You won’t, Dean,” Cas soothed him. 

 

“What if I’m not good enough? What if I fuck up?”

 

Cas pushed Dean away so he could cradle  his face with both hands. “I once told you that you deserved to be saved. I’m telling you now that you deserve to be loved. I love you. I’ve always loved you. Even when I had to betray you I loved you.”

 

Dean stared into those deep blue pools through tear stained eyes. He wanted to say the words, they ached in his chest and caught on the lump in his throat. He tilted his head and caught Castiel’s lips instead. It was soft and sweet.

 

Cas didn’t pull away. He kissed back with the intensity of years of want and desire. His tongue met Dean’s. He knew Dean’s actions spoke for him. He’d accepted Castiel’s confession and returned it.

 

The more they kissed, the more Dean let himself go. He ran his hands over the muscles he’d admired. He gave no resistance when Cas undressed him. He easily fell into position on top of Cas when the former angel pulled him down. 

 

“I don’t know…” Dean started. 

 

“Shh...let me,” Cas cut him off. He knew quite a bit more about human sexuality than he ever let on. He pushed his and Dean’s boxers down and took them both in his hand.

 

“F-feels good, Cas.” The heat and hardness of Cas pressed against his in the tight fist.

 

“Just let instinct take over,” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips. Their bodies rocked in time together, precum from both of their tips acting as lube. Dean steadied himself on top of Cas so he could keep kissing him.

 

They were softly moaning into each other’s mouths. Dean was taking it slow and steady, trying to make it last. The friction was just too good and the sounds Cas was making...he couldn't hold off much longer.

 

“Cas, I’m gonna…”

 

“I know. Me too. Just let go, Dean.” That deep voice pushed him over the threshold. He spilled his seed over Cas’ hand and onto his stomach. He watched in awe as white fluid pumped from Cas as well. The ecstasy on Cas’ face was seared into his mind. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

 

They had to catch their breaths and come down from the endorphin rush. Cas wound up stripping a pillow and using the slip to clean them up. Dean collapsed half onto him when the mess was gone. Having his arm and leg thrown over Cas felt like the home he’d always yearned for.

 

“I will, Cas. Someday.”

 

“I know.” Cas gave him a soft peck and stroked the arms across him. “I felt it.”

 

“I didn’t know it could be like that. I mean, I’ve seen a lot of porn.” He smiled at Cas.

 

“You’ve seen and had a lot of sex, Dean. Was this the first time you ever made love with someone?”

 

“No. There was someone. A long time ago. She was my first love. Cassie Robinson.”

 

“So you have a thing for people who you can nickname Cas?” he teased.

 

“Huh. Guess I do. And it was still a kind of social barrier with her, too. I was a white guy in the deep South and she wasn’t. Her parents didn’t care. They faced the same thing when they got married. And with you, a lot of people aren’t with the program. Maybe your Dad needs to write another Bible or something. Make people realize it’s cool with him.”

 

“I supposed for a long time that was what prevented us from having a relationship. But seeing how much Charlie meant to you, and hearing from Sam how you envied the relationship Jesse and Cesar have, it gave me hope.”

 

“It gave me hope, too. And Charlie totally called me out. That woman had supersonic gaydar. She made me admit you were ‘dreamy’. You should have seen how hard she punched me that night we had that sleepover when I said we weren’t together.”

 

“Charlie struck you?” Cas startled.

 

“In the arm. Like a brother-sister thing. I miss her.”

 

“I was rather fond of her. Her soul shone almost as bright as yours. I have no doubts she was given a beautiful heaven.”

 

“Yeah. Half naked girls at the big Comic-Con in the sky. Or rescuing fair maidens in Moondoor. I told her. In our own way.”

 

Can lit up. “You did? Dean that’s wonderful. I’m happy she knew.”

 

“I should have told you. I never thought I’d get the chance. And I’m so stupid. We’re here in each other’s arms and everything is so perfect and I couldn’t.”

 

“How did it go with Charlie?”

 

“She said she loved me and I said I know. Like Han Solo.”

 

Castiel understood that reference. “Can we try something?”

 

Dean smirked. “Gonna need a little more turnaround time, sweetheart.”

 

Cas playfully swatted at him. “One of my favorite films is  _ The Princess Bride. _ ”

 

A glimmer of understanding came across Dean's face.

 

“Will you stay like this with me tonight?” Cas asked, pulling up the blanket over them.

 

Dean took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “As you wish.”

 

***

 

When the four of them met up for breakfast and coffee, Sam carefully surveyed the pair. They seemed to be more relaxed but he definitely didn’t hear a headboard slamming against his wall the night before.

 

“You guys have a good talk last night?” Sam ventured.

 

“We did, Sam. Thank you for giving us some privacy.” Cas responded. His poker face was on point.

 

“He wants to know if we did more than talk,” Dean told him.

 

“I know. I didn’t think it was appropriate to discuss this in front of Jack.”

 

The young man looked up from his pancakes when he heard his name. “What? I know what sex is. And I have extremely sensitive hearing. You called it ‘making love.’” He returned to devouring his food as if the topic was no big deal.

 

A wide grin spread across Sam’s face as the lovebirds blushed. Dean openly reached for Cas’ hand on the table. “Okay, we’re together. Happy? And no more adjoining rooms.”

  
“As you wish, Dean.” Cas beamed at him.


End file.
